His
by sumgirlzdsrvebetter
Summary: This is the story of how a Prince's slowly growing obsession ends up being his redemption
1. Chapter 1 Prince Zuko

A/N: This is a Zutara fanfiction with Taang and Sukka.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The exiled Prince Zuko watched as the snow capped mountains of the south pole came into view. How did these peasants survive in this God-forsaken wasteland anyway? That too with none of the waterbenders being alive, the waterbenders who his father had had executed in one of his raids.

His father…. Thinking of his sire made Zuko automatically lift a hand to his scarred face before, he stopped himself. His father who had given him his mark of shame as well as a way to regain his honor and his father's love, his only remaining parents love. The capture of the avatar

The avatar who supposedly could only be found by the last water bender of the South Pole. The reason that his father had slaughtered the waterbenders in the first place- The water bender who was said would grow into the most powerful water bender of all time.

He unrolled the scroll that he'd taken from the palace from where it had been discarded by his father, after the raid, secure in the knowledge of the elimination of one of the threats to his rule.

After searching for almost three years for the avatar the only clue to the avatar's whereabouts had been in his library all along- hidden beneath some of the other books that he'd taken before his exile

He unrolled the scroll that he'd read so many times

'_Hope lays submerged, the last of his kind_

_Fear not oh oppressed for its deliverance's time_

_In the darkest days when redemption seems lost_

_She who controls the element of life, child of north and of south shall rise_

_The greatest of her kind in power strength and beauty _

_That shall be ever be seen_

_Shall release the hope and restore the balance_

_Guide for the one who can control all four and healing angel_

_She shall help bring down oppressions rule_

_And bring peace and harmony once more.'_

The reason that father had attacked the South Pole had been because it was said that it was where a South Pole woman had married a North Pole warrior had resided. Maybe he could ask that old woman to release the hundred year old avatar instead of her child who had perished.

As he was imagining the welcome and love he'd receive from his father on bringing home the avatar a shadow fell over the scroll. He blinked up at his uncle Iroh's smiling face. "Reading the scroll again, nephew?"

Zuko nodded stiffly, not in the mood to answer his uncle's attempt at small talk. Iroh who was formerly known as the Great Dragon of the West sighed "Go to sleep Zuko, you need the rest" and held up a hand to stall the protest that he could see forming on the boys face. "We'll be reaching the South Pole only by tomorrow morning and even you need your rest if we need to fight. Sleep and I shall wake you well in advance."

Zuko opened his mouth thought better of it and closed it before going down to his room to sleep while the soldiers scrambled out of his way.

Above on the deck his uncle sighed and looking at the sky above said "Agni help that boy"


	2. Chapter 2Katara

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A stunning woman with waist length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes knelt down, gazing sadly into eyes as blue as her own.

"Mama, why are you sad?" the blue eyed chubby six year old asked, patting her mother's cheek.

Kya for that was what the woman's name was smiled at her extraordinarily perceptive daughter as she smoothed her child's hair back before pulling her fur lined hood up.

"Katara, I want you to promise me something."

The child tilted her head to one side blinked once then "Sure Mama, whatever you want"

"Promise me that you'll stay here whatever you may hear or see. Don't move from here till that ship goes quite a distance away and stay as silent as you can without making any noise whatsoever. Okay?"

The child nodded vigorously holding out her little finger which was clasped by her mother's much larger one. Maybe this was one of Mama's new games. Sokka was going to be so jealous.

The mother smiled as her vision misted over though she willed it such that the tears didn't fall. Kya removed her mother's necklace tying it around her daughter's neck.

The child though was confused and asked "Mama but you said that I'll get it only when I am older and when I can marry a prince like how you married Dad."

Kya still smiled "My little snowflake. You have a great destiny ahead of you child. Do what you have to when the time comes. I am proud of both you and your brother. Take care of your father and brother for me. The necklace is to remember me by, just know that I'll always be with you."

"Silly mummy you'll be with us always. Why should I forget you? People remember only if they forget." And was puzzled when her mother gave her a real tight hug and a kiss on her cheek before she got out from behind the huge pile of snow where they had been sitting and walked towards the mean man who was shouting.

"Are you the water-bender?" How dare that fellow shout at her mom? Dad was going to spank him later on. And why was he asking for her?

She saw her pretty mother stand straighter look the man in the eyes and say "Yes, I am."

Katara was confused. Why was Mom acting strange today? She'd just told a lie. Everyone knew that Water obeyed only her in their family. Mama had said that Tui and La had blessed her and that she should never lie.

Katara then saw the bad man give a mean smile then saw a great ball of fire come out of her Mom's back before she fell down into the snow.

Katara watched wide eyed as her mother fell down and didn't get up. The bad man who had hurt her mother laughed before boarding his huge ship and leaving

Katara though didn't move from her spot till the ship was quite far even though quite a few people were started coming from where they had been standing and many of them were crying. Mama will get up after she kept her promise. Why was Gran-gran crying though?

Katara then stumbled through the snow towards her mother. Mom was lying on the snow smiling, smiling like she did when they had once thrown snow balls at Dad and Sokka and then played hide and seek with them. Smiling like she had when she'd built a snow castle with her bending and had hugged her and said how proud she was of her and her gift.

"Mama!" little Katara cried shaking her mother's shoulder. "Wake up. I kept my promise. See. Lets play something else Mama. Come on, wake up." And hadn't understood till much later why everyone had cried harder when she'd said that "Mama! Mama…"

"Mama!" Katara shot up in her bed clutching the carved pendant on her necklace as she woke up from her nightmare of remembering the day her mother had died. She looked towards her brother's room and saw that he was sleeping.

She then went outside and took great gulps of air to settle her terror and saw that the moon was full and in the wind, what sounded like her mothers voice saying the same thing as her dreams for the past few weeks

'_It is time…. To fulfill your destiny' _


End file.
